A seashell, a rainbow, and a cat hat
by Lion3
Summary: What happens when 3 orphan friends find out they're demigods? Trouble. For 11 year old Ellie, a family was something out of her reach. That is until she meets her big brother, Percy Jackson and finds out she is a daughter of Poseidon. Now, she and her friends, a daughter of Iris and a daughter of Hades must travel cross country in search of a magic item. Will these rookies survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! Welcome to my new story about my favorite book of all time: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. In this twisted story, (post Giant war), Percy is reunited with his long lost sister, Ellie Jackson, and meets her two demigod friends Arcemeda and Gwendolyn, also known as Arcy and Gwen. Within their first few weeks at camp, the three demigods are sent out on a quest to retrieve Odysseus's compass, a device that can find anything. Can these three girls survive their new lives as demigods? Or will they be destroyed by a mysterious new foe? Read, comment, review! I don't own Percy Jackson**

Prologue

(Ellie's POV)

I kept running as fast as I could, not daring to turn around to see the extent of the trouble I was in. They were definitely after me, the police, but I could always slip away. There may not have been in water in, but if I could just make it to the river, I would be home free. Suddenly I heard barking.

_"Dogs, oh joy," _I thought to myself. I could easily outrun a donut muncher and then some, but outrunning hounds was a different playing field.

Not realizing it, they backed me into an alley.

Dead end. No I was in for it.

I got out my bronze sword, Monsoon, and got ready to make a last stand, sorta like a hero would. Course, I was no hero. The gleam of the sword was the last thing I remember seeing. I felt a pinch, then nothing.

Ch 1: 3 Weird Orphans

(Gwen's POV)

My alarm clock that morning was the subtle jolt of Ellie jumping from the bottom bunk and hit her head with a defining _Thwack,_ indicating she'd had a memory dream- again.

"Another dream?" I groaned, not being much of a morning person.

"Yeah," She replied wearily.

"Lemme guess: getting busted by the cops, or running away from the sociopath with a murder record that adopted you?"

"The first one,"

"You really need to seek professional help," Arcameda, our other roommate, remarked in a sleepy tone. None of us were really morning people.

"Yeah, I don't think the bed can take anymore of your, er, dream leaps," I added.

"Tomorrow we go to the psyche," Arcameda offered. "Maybe you could get help then," I snorted at the two.

"Talk to a psychologist? That's bonkers! They'll just have them shove pills down your throat. Or worse: you'll get sent to the loony bin," Ellie pondered this for a second.

"She ain't wrong,"

"Please watch your grammar," Arcy, as we called her, groaned. We both laughed.

"What ever you say grammar geek!"

Ellie, Arcy, and I all live in what's call "Miami's Children's home." Otherwise known as an orphanage or is you don't like to sugar coat stuff, the place where they dumped the unloved kids. We'd all met here 3 years ago and over time got to know each other. We were a team, in other words. And we all had a hell of a backstory, leading to how we stumbled into this butthole of a "Children's Home."

First, there was Ellie. Boy that girl spent half her life running. After her mom died in a freak accident, she lived out on the streets, stealing what she needed to survive. Although the borderline Kelptomonia did n managed to snag herself a bronze sword she named Monsoon. Life was pretty epic after her mom was killed. At least until the cops caught her stealing her next meal , cornered her in an alley, and sent her to several foster homes. Though she was a good chick when ya got to know her, she always got stuck with sociopaths and every time Ellie ran off, she was to blame. Eventually, a child therapist recommended a more stable environment for one of Ellie's spirit. AKA, the home.

It was the same recommendation I got. See, my mom kicked me to the curb while I was still a baby. I'll probably never know why, but I was sent from foster home to foster home for years. Although I didn't run away like my sea-foam green eyed friend, I liked to have fun. But every family I was with complained I was "too much trouble" and soon, I found myself unpacking my things at the home with a suspicious raven haired girl watching my every move.

Finally there was Arcy. Her story was short but ugly: he dad was a drunkard and used her as a human punching bag. One day, a neighbor heard the ruckus and she'd been at the orphanage ever since.

"But I seriously doubt it Gwen," Ellie replied, looking up at me as I hung over her bed from the top bunk.

"They hardly ever send kids to he ward- not unless they attack someone or something,"

"We're looking at friend," Arcy put in, still half asleep.

Ellie snickered

"Hey!" I defended myself. "Ronnie deserved that!"

"Taking your cat hat doesn't deserve a fork in the arm," Ellie informed me.

"We all have our opinions," I snorted.

"Yes, and yours is wrong," Ellie snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Ch 2: A day at the beach

**(**Arcy POV)

No matter how much I joke about it, I really am scared of Ellie getting sent to the loony bin. Since I teamed up with them, Ellie, Gwen, and I have been the best of friends. We've broken quite a few times, but aren't we all just ticking time bombs? Clearing my head, I heard Gwen continuously trying to defend herself, despite the fact we both knew sarcasm was a natural defense for Ellie. I saw the entire fight through my lashes, including Gwen turning red.

"I am not wrong! It's my cat hat!" I swear she's in love with that thing.

Ellie retorts, saying, "Those who think Gwen is wrong, say I," She and I said it at the same time while Gwen swears silently.

"Well it's not like it matters. Ronnie still got forked," Gwen muttered in a defeated tone. Ellie and I shared a laugh.

It was Saturday, so we had at our homework. I helped Gwen and Ellie with math, Gwen helped us at earth science, and Ellie contributed to geography (She locates places relative to the rivers and major water sources) and marine biology. I'll tell you this about Ellie, you'd think that Gil was raised in the ocean. And Gewn? She's practically been raised land locked. She doesn't really like water and she's really, really good at geology and all that stuff, although her real obsession lies in the undead. Anyways, life at the Home was fairly normal for a bit. We went to school, Gwen got in trouble, I aced my classes, while Ellie skipped 20% of hers. Mostly those that involved being completely still and a whole lot of reading. Ellie has dyslexia and ADHD, so those two concepts are difficult to deal. Actually, we all were, but Ellie had her own methods of dealing with it. Just the same old boring week. That is-until Saturday. That is until Saturday. That day, the supervisors (basically our glorified babysitters) decided to take us on a field trip for a little fresh air. To Ellie's delight (and Gwen's horror) we were going to the beach.

It was a sunny day at South Side Beach. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the ocean was salty sweet and still.

"UGHHHH!" Gwen groaned, pulling her cat hat over her eyes. "It's so hot!"

"Perhaps it'd be an intelligent decision to, I don't know, take off all those layers of black clothing?" I suggested.

"Not to mention you cat hat," Ellie agreed, sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder. Pushing her hat back into place, Gwen gave us a death glare.

"I will never, EVER take off my cat hat!"

I snickered and set up a towel in the sand for us. Ellie laid in the sun and looked at Gwen.

"Come on girl, you desperately need color. You're as white as a ghost," Gwen glared at her.

"And your as dark as a coco bean!"

"Why thank you, I take great pride making sure my skin looks _healthy_," Gwen gave in after this. Couldn't blame her though, no one beat Ellie on a beach. It was unheard of. It wasn't long after we settled in that our nemesis came by for a visit.

"Enjoying the day ladies?" He asked venomously.

Damian was about six years older than us, seventeen. He had unruly ginger hair, a broad and tall stature, and skin paler than Gwen's, which is saying something. He was blind (since birth, as the story went) and was never seen without his dark sunglasses and massive seeing-eye dog.

"You mind moving?" I spat. "You're blocking the sun,"

Apparently sensing malice in my voice, his stupid canine growled low, fixing its gaze on me. Gwen snarled back at the dog as Ellie, who never cared if her opponent was bigger or stronger than her, stood up to face him.

"Keep your slobbering mutt under control Damian!"

"Watch your tongue when you're talking about my dog, Elizabeth!" He snapped back, making the mistake of shoving Ellie to the ground. Things became violent then as Gwen and I shot up.

"Keep your hands off her!" I shouted.

"I'll tear your throat out!" Gwen threatened, but Damian just chuckled.

"You don't want to pick a fight with me, you weak fools,"

"Weak!" Ellie shrieked, outraged, but he kept on smirking.

"And why wouldn't we?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed.

"You egg," Gwen glared.

"Well, I was going to make this a bit less painful..." He mused, but then let out a laugh. "But now, you've ticked me off,"

Suddenly, his dog seemed to grow right in front of us. I widened my eyes, reminded of the vision I had seen in a rai-

Shaking my head, I dismissed the thought. No, Damian's dog was always an impossibly tall, ugh, fanged... snarling guard dog...right?

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ellie's outburst said differently.

(Ellie POV)

The hound was suddenly bigger and much much scarier than before. It wasn't a slightly -taller-than-average Labrador anymore. Nope, this dog towered over us, drooling puddles at our feet. It gnashed its claws and teeth while Damian just stood there, grinning.

"Sic 'em,"

Dropping the leash, his dog stepped forward, beady, red eyes glowing dangerously. Just then, I realized I'd seen this creature from somewhere. As we slowly backed away from that thing's advances, I stuttered,

"G-guys?"

"Yeah?" They whispered.

"Uh, does this thing remind you of anything from history class? You know... G-Greek mythology?"

We all exchanged glances. "Hellhound,"

"But it can't be!" Arcy argued. "That's impossible, completely ridiculous!"

"Right now, I don't think that matters," I swallowed. "I think we just need to-"

The dog charged.

"RUN!"

We began sprinting for our lives, me leading the pack. They followed us as I dashed onto an empty fishing dock, almost instinctively head for water. Taking a glance back, I saw that Damian and his mutt weren't far behind. When we reached the edge of the dock the dog approached. I knew Gwen hated(and most likely was scared of) water and I didn't want to leave her on the dock.

"This isn't how I pictured my death!" I heard Arcy mutter.

Soon, the hound was facing us. Again it attacked. I screamed, closing my eyes, wanting to be torn to shreds. But all I heard was,

"Oh my God,"

Opening my eyes, the dog was lying on the dock, ten feet away like a beached whale. It was drenched in water.

"It's like it jumped out of the ocean," Arcy stuttered. "Like the water just leapt at it!" Gwen gasped.

i was confused, but not surprised. I liked to dismiss these occurrences but now that I thought about it... Weird stuff like 'jumping' water was always happening near me. I mean, it was almost like...

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Well, well, well, my old friend," It was Damian, but he wasn't paying any attention to us. There was a guy making his way up to the dock's top, but he was walking on water, more like pushing him.

"Jackson!" Damian spat-or at least what used to be Damian. He was huge-beady, red eyes, every inch of his body was covered in muscle, and his hands had scrunched claws. The mysterious guy, who Damian called Jackson, growled,

"Step away from the girls and no one gets hurt," I then heard a familiar whisper.

"Girls! While he's distracted! Over here!" I turned to see Grover Underwood standing at the corner of the pier with a blonde, grey-eyed girl. Grover was the new kid at our school. He walked funny so most of the kids, not us, avoided him. Not knowing what else to do, we hurried over to Grover. He seemed the sanest one here.

"Dude, why the heck aren't you running for your life!?" I shrieked.

"Have you no noticed the raging PSYCHOPATH over there?" Gwen flung her arms towards Damian.

"Not to mention his mutant mutt," Arcy added.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time to explain, but unless you want to get eaten, you should follow us," the unknown woman said

"And Ellie," Grover cut in. "Stay close to the water,"

For some reason, I felt I was planning to.

"Why should we follow you?" Arcy demanded.

"It's them, or the mutants!" I reasoned.

Gwen raised her hand. "Uh, guys? He'll dog coming this way!"

We turned to see Damian's mutt back on his feet. Something told me he wasn't happy about the, er, bath I gave him.

"Come on!" Grover urged.

Finally, not wanting to become dog food, we followed the two, running for our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Ch 3: Her Brother?!**

**Gwen's POV**

To say we ran like hell was an understatement. While the nutcase Moses distracted gorilla man, we raced down the beach to get away from Count Mut-ula. Being the deranged, sea-born she was, instead of running towards the buses like a sane person (not that I could talk), Ellie ran towards the water.

"ELLIE! YA NUTCASE!" I screamed at my idiot friend. How did she have higher grades than me?

"DO YOU ASPIRE TO BE A CHEWTOY?!" Arcy and her big words roared. Before we could round up our confused friend, Grover stopped us.

"No, leave her be, it's the safest place for her, and quite frankly, the most dangerous place for you Gwen," As I processed this, Arcy screamed loud enough to be heard from here to New Mexico. Then I turned and saw why. The hellhound was charging straight at Ellie, who in turn reached for her bracelet. As if things couldn't get possibly weirder, Ellie turned a bead on her bracelet and before our eyes, it transformed into a bronze sword. Yeah, this was exactly the day off I was expecting.

"I didn't realize she was already trained with Celestial Bronze!" the blonde chick said as Ellie ran straight at the dog. In what seemed like a second, she slide under the hound and sliced the sword straight through it. Expecting to see a bloody mess, I was surprised to see sand where the carnage should be.

"Not bad," Grover murmured. Our awe was short lived as Ellie was hoisted up by the scruff off her neck and was thrown a good 30 feet. We surged forward, only to find that mystery boy had beaten us to the punch. We breathed out a sigh of relief as Ellie got up. She was shaky, but still kicking. Just as Damian, was about to run over to crush our pal, Ellie raised her hand, and the water seemed to pop right out of the ocean, and turned to ice to freeze Damian in his place. The Jackson kid smiled at her.

"Good work Ellie! I knew you had it in you!" Ellie gave him a weird look.

"Okay, a few questions: Who are you and how do you know me?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. As to how I know you, look I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm your..."

He never did get to finish. The scale clad, red eyed demon, that was once our enemy, broke free of Ellie's ice, knocking both of them back. While Damian seemed completely focused on Ellie, the Percy kid seemed completely driven to keep as much distance between them as possible. Didn't understand why and quite frankly I didn't care, so long as my friend lived. Eventually, monster maniac realized he was getting nowhere with water dude around so he turned to face him.

"How sweet Jackson. Protecting your little recruit,"

"You lay one hand on my baby sister and I will kill you!"

I had to admit the guy had guts. I mean we're talk about... Wait, backup a second.

"BABY SISTER?!" the three of us screamed. Percy turned to Ellie.

"I guess this wasn't the best way to tell ya sis,"

Then Ellie did what any normal person would do in her situation.

**Arcy's POV**

Ellie fainted.

Not that I blamed her.

My sea loving friend had always been so convinced that she was an orphan, with no family, and now, a 19 year old boy shows up out of the blue and claims he's her older brother.. To be honest I would have lost consciousness too. Gwen leaned towards me.

"Wow, so Ellie's got an older brother?" she took a closer look at the pair.

"Actually they are a bit... Similar,"

She was right (I know things are bad when Gwen's right). They both had the same shade of sea foam-green eyes, evenly tanned skin, and untamable black hair. The woman next to us, whom I remembered Grover called Annabeth, began shuddering at the sight of Percy become more and more enraged.

"Percy's angry now. This won't be pretty,"

The two males charged one another. As Damian tried to jab him in the leg, Ellie's "brother" proved too quick and took his right arm, which turned to dust. He bellowed in pain and ran straight at a still unconscious Ellie.

"Holy!" Percy started, but was blocked out by Gwen's foul language.

Percy extended his hand and Ellie was plunged under the surface. As I'm about to protest to this idiot for stupidly shoving an unconscious girl underwater, basically trying to drown her, no such thing happens. Instead, a massive tidal wave rises from the sea and crashes forcefully down on Damian, effectively coating dust on the the soaked sand. Even more surprising than our possible homicidal, Percy and Ellie walk calmly out of the water, Ellie looking a bit dazed. Gwen's eyes widen.

"How the hell are you alive!?"

Ellie didn't answer and fell beside us, shellshocke. (Ellie: just no Arcy)

"Alright" I walked over to Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.

"I want some answers and I want them right now!"

"W-we all do," Ellie stuttered, not quite herself all of a sudden. Taking a peek, she looked... Drained.

Right before our friend collapsed, Percy surged forward and caught her.

"She used too much energy," Annabeth remarked

"I know," he agreed. Then, Gwen cut in

"You guys- it's the police!"

"Shoot!" I swear, "We're gonna get arrested!"

"Not again!" Gwen panicked.

"Again?" Grover and Annabeth asked in union.

"How many times have you gotten in trouble with the cops?" Percy asked. Ellie replied.

"that depends: do you have a calculator?"

"Percy!" Annabeth said sharply. "Come on!"

"Right!" While still assisting Ellie, he shuffled off, towards the sand dunes with us in tow.


End file.
